Hold Me
by chickamoomoo
Summary: Well... Kagome runs off with Sesshoumaru leaving Inuyasha alone with somone he appears to hate. Will they ever learn? Sess/Kagome and Inu/OC
1. Kitty Friend

Umm. This is my first Inuyasha fic, so please don't hurt me. **dodges flying fruit** Speaking of fruit. I'm debating whether or not to write a chapter filled with lemony goodness. I never have and don't think I'd be very good at it, but I suppose I could try if you all want. I may have to enlist the help of the lemon queen herself. (That's you Sam) But that's only if you want it.  
  
Hmm. Must I actually write a disclaimer? K, this applies to all of the chapters: I don't own anything or anyone. except the American exchange student at Kagome's school. and this cup of lemonade. **hold up glass**  
  
Anywho.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"This is very amusing, Kagome," said one of Kagome's teachers, "but the story you handed in was supposed to be a personal narrative. Something real."  
  
Kagome knew handing the story she had was a mistake. What if she had believed her? Nobody was supposed to know all of that. What's worse is that they had had to read them out loud. What if one of the more feeble-minded students had believed it? She would be in deep trouble, that's for sure. She mentally slapped herself several times. 'I'm so STUPID!' She screamed in her mind. 'What was I thinking?'  
  
"Kagome, I hope to see something real tomorrow."  
  
Good. She was giving her a second chance.  
  
"Kagome?" said a short red-haired girl Kagome didn't know very well, "I like the story."  
  
"Thanks," Kagome said, slightly relieved that she had no criticism. But who was she? She'd seen her before, but as she'd missed so much school, she really hadn't gotten time to get to know her. She knew the girl was from America. her name seemed funny to her. What was it? Anna? Yes. That was it.  
  
As Anna walked away, she said over her shoulder, "It wasn't real, was it?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Well, you never know, I guess. It could be."  
  
Kagome mentally slapped herself, a habit, it seemed. Great. Just great. Someone went and believed her!  
  
When she thought about it, it was kind of a relief, having someone to talk to about it outside of her family and the people involved. But, if Inuyasha found out that Anna knew, he'd be livid. For all she knew he already was because she'd left him after a petty argument. Now going back would be torture, because not only had she just blabbed to the world their entire purpose (though no one believed her) but, she hadn't been there to help him in several days. She wouldn't be surprised if he came to her time and dragged her away right now. She knew she had to eventually go back, but she knew it wouldn't be a very happy reunion. But for now, she had to go to lunch.  
  
Once there, she met up once more with Anna. "So, did you really believe the story?"  
  
"Do you really hang out with demons?"  
  
"Yes," Answered Kagome, sensing that Anna was trustworthy.  
  
"Cool." Anna said, sounding amazed.  
  
So, Anna and Kagome ended up very deep in conversation. In this conversation, she described more of the personal side of her adventures. She described the personalities of her friends. Anna listened with rapt attention. She was especially interested in Kagome's description of Inuyasha's ears and canine teeth.  
  
After several days of such talk, Kagome knew there was no way getting around it. She missed Inuyasha and no matter how mad at her he may be, she had to go back to him. After all, without her, who was keeping him in line? But when she finally decided she couldn't go any longer without seeing him, she also happened to have plans with Anna. How much could it hurt to take her with her?  
  
"Kagome, I can't go."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, for one, there's a test tomorrow, and for another, I'm not sure hanging out with a demon is the safest way to spend my time in Japan."  
  
"He's only half demon, and you can bring your homework with you."  
  
"From how you describe him, he doesn't sound very pleasant."  
  
"He can be, he's just not very happy right now. I'm sure you'll love him."  
  
Anna rolled her eyes, but relented. She picked up her bag and climbed into the well after Kagome. And guess who was waiting on the other side.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard them coming. He knew from the scent that reached his nose, the she was not alone. Once they were out of the well, and in plain view, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. He was absolutely seething!  
  
"How could you be so stupid?!" He yelled, "You left me for an entire week and when you finally decide to come back, you've got this?" he gestured toward Anna.  
  
"Oh, yes, Kagome," said Anna sarcastically, "It's just as you said."  
  
Things obviously weren't off to a great start.  
  
"I'm going to go read that book we were assigned to read a week ago, which by the way, I haven't started, so if you ever stop yelling, just know not to interrupt."  
  
A few hours later, Kagome found Anna nearby, halfway through the book she was reading. This was surprising, because they were supposed to be learning French, and to test them, they'd each been given a book, which just so happened to be the French version of whatever book it was. Did Anna know that much French?  
  
"Hey, Kagome. Is you're kitty friend done yelling, now?"  
  
From far off, they heard Inuyasha yell, "I AM NOT A KITTY!!!"  
  
"Umm. about that, he's Half DOG demon."  
  
Nope. Not a good start at all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*~TBC~*  
  
Ok, I know its really, really short, but I get easily bored with staring at the keyboard. Maybe if it were bright green and orange, that'd be different.  
  
Anywho, I don't have this all written out. I'm improvising. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Reviews are like chocolate! And I LOVE chocolate!!!  
  
Much Love, Jean 


	2. Poor Rin

Hmm. No flames yet. I love you guys!  
  
Sam-Sama: I am NOT a guy!  
  
Moo (Me): K, sorry. Who am I to insult my favorite of my reviewers? Honestly, I think yours was the most helpful, if that says much.  
  
Sam-Sama: **Looking rather annoyingly smug** Thank you!  
  
Moo: **throws her pen at Sam**  
  
Sam-Sama: Hey! Doesn't that count as cruelty to animals?  
  
Moo: You said it, not me. Oh, by the way, SIT!!! **Sam growls and Moo runs** I guess that's a thing that only works for Kagome/Inuyasha at this point, huh?  
  
-I haven't seen her in over a year, so I'll have to talk to her more, now won't I? Actually she's very interesting. I'm just bad at relaying said message, huh?  
  
**Shutting up.**  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After awhile, Inuyasha and Kagome began to be able to tolerate each other's presence once more, but Inuyasha never said a word to Anna. He barely even looked at her. This could not, however, be said of Anna, who would stare when Inuyasha wasn't looking. She just couldn't get over the ears. Of course, Inuyasha noticed, but he didn't say anything or do anything to stop her.  
  
Over the course of the next few days, Anna met more of Kagome's friends, all of whom she liked more than she liked Inuyasha. She met Sango, who was fascinated by Anna's stapler; Miroku, who on Kagome's instruction, Anna carefully avoided being close to; and finally Shippou the kitsune cub, who she thought was the most adorable thing on earth. After they stayed a few days, however, Sango and Miroku said they had business elsewhere and didn't want Shippou to be left alone and they left.  
  
Later on, as Anna was reading from one of her many books to Shippou, she looked up to see Inuyasha jump to his feet, sniffing the air wildly. He stopped with a look of mixed anger and confusion, and muttered angrily, something that sounded like, "What does he want now?" In truth, he knew exactly what he wanted. It was the same thing he'd been after for years.  
  
Sure enough, after a few moments, Sesshoumaru had wandered into their clearing. But it was rather strange, as he never looked at any of them. In fact, he took no notice of them whatsoever until he was halfway through the clearing. When he did notice them, he looked mildly shocked. He had been so lost in thought that he had absent mindedly wandered out of his own lands, and into his brother's.  
  
He noticed Anna and looked back at Inuyasha, who was rather shocked that Sesshoumaru didn't have a look of cold fury on his face. "So, one wasn't good enough, eh?" Oh, yes. He was back to normal now.  
  
Just as Anna was about to make an indignant remark, which surely would not have been a wonderful idea, a little girl came running through the trees saying, "Sesshoumaru-Sama runs to fast for Rin!" She stood next to Sesshoumaru clutching his sleeve and struggling to catch her breath. He picked up the little girl and started to walk away through the trees, when Inuyasha asked why he didn't want to fight.  
  
"It isn't that I don't want to, I just think that I don't want to risk the few injuries I normally sustain. Any other day I'd have killed you straight away, but I have plans."  
  
Anna had forgotten the book, and held onto the little kitsune, though, she knew in the back of her mind, that if Sesshoumaru were going to do anything, he'd have done it by now. Besides, wasn't he leaving?  
  
"Do I even want to know?" asked Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Probably not, but I'll tell you anyway. I've chosen a mate."  
  
Kagome, who was now standing next to Inuyasha asked, "Who?"  
  
"Rin." He said it as simply as that, as though it were nothing important.  
  
Anna looked at Shippou and asked, "Rin's the little girl he's got isn't it?"  
  
Shippou nodded.  
  
Finally, Anna, who was now standing, spoke up. "You pervert," she said, sounding disgusted.  
  
Sesshoumaru put Rin down and walked toward Anna, who made no move to escape, as he would have eventually caught up anyway. As soon as he reached her, he dug his poisonous claws into her shoulder. She stared defiantly into his eyes until she could no longer stand and collapsed in a heap on the ground.  
  
He picked Rin up once more, before Kagome said quietly, "You can't do that."  
  
"Actually, as a fact, I can."  
  
"No you can't," Kagome said, her voice a bit stronger than before.  
  
"Yes, I can," Sesshoumaru answered, sounding annoyed.  
  
"No you can't. She's just a child."  
  
They argued like this for awhile, neither one changing their answer much, until Sesshoumaru said, "Yes I can. Unless."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"You wouldn't like that idea any better. Maybe even less."  
  
"Unless what?" Kagome repeated.  
  
"Unless you or your friend was to come in her place."  
  
Kagome stared dumbly and Anna had just regained consciousness and neither was happy with the choice. Kagome looked at Anna, who was in no state to move at all, much less. Anyway, she then looked to Rin. What could she do? Poor Rin, who was too young to grasp exactly what was going on, was still smiling. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"Alright. I'll go."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, short chapter, I know, but I'm about as smart as a loaf of bread and my tiny brain can only do so much at a time.  
  
So now, onto something easier. I'll respond to all of the reviewers!  
  
All three. Poo.  
  
San San As Herself: Thanks a bunch!  
  
The Fallen Angel of Death: See? Don't hurt me please!!! Thank God for Kagome, huh? The kitty thing wasn't difficult to come up with. when I saw Inuyasha for the first time I thought he looked EXACTLY like my cat. (Btw, ppl, read her stuff! Is AWESOME!!!)  
  
kawaiisango: I'm pretty sure I explained the pairings in the summary, but it'll be Sess/Kagome and Inu/Anna. 


	3. Rin Wants to Know Now!

I didn't take too long did I? I just started school, where by the way, is a REALLY hot guy... Oh, I really hope Wes doesn't read Inuyasha fics. He's my friend's older brother... Why are Goth guys always so hot? Anyway... I still have to write a paper on "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer," so this chapter might be kinda short...  
  
Also... Anyone who cares, "Doesn't Care When" isn't coming along too well... Read the first chapter and give suggestions. I might just quit if I don't know what to do...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Anna looked at the spot where Kagome had been standing. She had walked away with Sesshoumaru. Not only was Kagome being all too noble for her own good, but now Anna would be all alone with Inuyasha. Kagome had been gone for a few hours now. Anna couldn't help but wonder what exactly she was doing now. She would stay here with Inuyasha and Shippou in case Kagome came back, but she couldn't help but worry. What if she never came back? And if she did, would she be different?  
  
Inuyasha agreed that they would just stay there and wait for Kagome, as long as Anna took care of Shippou and herself and didn't bother him. Inuyasha spent most of the time since Kagome left, sitting high up in a tree where Anna couldn't see him. Why did she stare at his ears so much? Was that a good thing? He stopped himself there. Why did he care what she thought of his ears? Did he care about hers? No, he said to himself. Human ears are boring. 'What am I doing talking to myself about ears for?' he said to himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Kagome?" Rin asked, looking curious, "Why are you coming home with us?"  
  
Kagome didn't know how to answer that without mentally scarring Rin, so, she said, "Sesshoumaru is lonely."  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama has Rin."  
  
"I know he does. But he needs more than that. He needs a mate."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well... he... umm... I'll tell you when you're older."  
  
"But Rin wants to know now."  
  
"Not now. Maybe Sesshoumaru will tell you later."  
  
"He most certainly will not," said Sesshoumaru, entering the conversation. He continued to walk briskly ahead of them. "I would have, but there has been a change in plans, therefore, she doesn't need to know yet." He made a mental note to himself that he would have to keep Kagome here even after he was through with her. Rin liked her so much.  
  
"So, Rin," Kagome began, attempting to change the subject, "What sorts of things do you and Sesshoumaru do together anyway?"  
  
"We go for walks a lot, but sometimes he runs too fast for me to keep up, so he has to carry me. Once we saw fireflies!" Rin answered excitedly.  
  
"Does he talk to you much?"  
  
"No. He mostly yells at Jaken."  
  
"But when he does talk to you, what do you talk about?"  
  
"He tells me about other youkai. I think it would be fun! You'd get to run really fast!"  
  
Sesshoumaru, who was only a few feet ahead, smiled to himself. 'She thinks youkai are fun?' he thought, 'How cute. Unfortunately, Kagome knows better than that... I'll bet she doesn't think I'm fun... Wait, a minute... Since when do I care if she thinks I'm fun? Feh! Great, now I sound like my stupid half brother...' The senseless chatter in his mind continued for quite awhile, but it is not necessary to put all of that down.  
  
Getting home took much, much longer than Sesshoumaru would have liked because apparently humans are not youkai. Duh, he thought. But he didn't do the obvious thing and just carry them. He was enjoying listening to their conversation. The closer they got to home, the more Sesshoumaru liked Kagome. The more he liked her, the more he wanted to take her right then and there, but the less he wanted to make her do something he knew she didn't want to. Emotion made everything so much more difficult. Sometimes he wished he could just give them up.  
  
The mental battle continued all the way home. To mate or not to mate. That was the question.  
  
"Not to mate" was the answer.  
  
"Does this mean I can leave?"  
  
"You never let me finish. I won't do it tonight. I will eventually. Not now. But you'll stay. You'll stay even after, as well. Rin likes you, don't you, Rin?" he asked looking rather hopefully at the little girl.  
  
"Oh, yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled excitedly. He wished she hadn't yelled, but it was indeed the answer he was looking for.  
  
So Kagome would stay.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Ok, I know it's been awhile, and this chapter wasn't very long, as none of mine are, but please bear with me.  
  
Sam-sama is still my most faithful reviewer, even though she's only reviewed twice. How sad. But at least she reviews unlike the rest of my friends... They don't read though... What kind of sick person doesn't read?  
  
Anyhoo... I have homework. Bye bye! God Bless you all!  
  
Here I am writing about demons saying God bless you... well, I guess its no sin, since they AREN'T REAL!!! So, ha! @ Nikki R.  
  
Much Love, All,  
  
Jean 


	4. Metaphor

Hello, everyone!!!!! I've been inspired! Ok, not really, but I've FINALLY decided to write more.  
  
Wanna know why? Because Cartoon Network went all nice on us and gave us back our precious... um... "Mutt Face" as Kouga would say... I'm v. happy that my puppy is back on Adult Swim... Actually, Miroku is my favorite character but he's a boring old human... Actually, the Birds of Paradise were cool too, but then they went and sliced Kouga's arm open for that shard... It just wasn't nice... Evil Pigeons From Hell...  
  
Anywho...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Anna, why don't you ever do anything?"  
  
"I do things that are important to me. Just because they don't involve much physical effort doesn't mean they aren't good for you."  
  
"Reading? How is that good for you?"  
  
"It increases creativity, for one."  
  
"What kind of name is Anna, anyway?"  
  
"It's short for Annabel Lee. My parents, like me, were fans of Edgar Allen Poe."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's a writer. Here. Read this." She handed him a book open to the poem "Annabel Lee"  
  
"I don't like it." Inuyasha said after a long pause.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you died."  
  
"It's not about me. It's about Poe's wife. I was named after her. Read this one." She turned over to "For Annie."  
  
"This is better. No one gets sick and dies. He gets cured."  
  
"He wasn't really sick, Inuyasha. It was a metaphor."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's figurative. Its saying something is something that it's obviously not."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"It's a way of comparing things. Like when you call Kagome a bitch. You're not actually thinking that she really is a dog. But you call her that anyway because you are comparing her to a dog. It's the same as Poe saying that he was sick, when really he basically had a sucky life. She didn't actually cure him. She just made him very, very happy."  
  
"I still don't know. What kind of name is Annabel Lee?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't sound quite so strange where I'm from. There people would think your name was funny."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"America."  
  
"Where is this 'Am-ir-ka'?" He asked, stumbling over the word.  
  
"It's across the ocean."  
  
"I didn't know there was anything over there."  
  
"There is."  
  
"So they would think my name is funny?"  
  
"Well, not really funny, but different. Maybe exotically beautiful, but different."  
  
"Well, Annabel is just weird. It's not 'exotically beautiful' or anything. It's just stupid."  
  
"Gee, thanks! Maybe I think you have a dumb name, too!" And she stormed off.  
  
Hmm... Well, at least they talked for a LITTLE while this time...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Ok, I know I didn't write about Kagome/Sesshoumaru this chapter, but I will next time... I'm having trouble. The inspiration bunnies ran away from this story and into "Where the Broken Heart Still Beats."  
  
Sorries.  
  
Help would be good.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Jean 


	5. The Other Puppy Guy

Hello, People!!! I didn't take too long, did I? Only 3 days... Like you care... Nobody reads this anyway... Or at least nobody reviews... Except Sam-sama! You honestly are the GREATEST!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama?" said Rin shyly, "Why is Kagome with us?"  
  
"I said so, that's why."  
  
"But why did you say so?"  
  
"I felt like it."  
  
"Why did you feel like it?"  
  
"I'll tell you in few years."  
  
"But Rin wants to know now!"  
  
"Go ask Kagome."  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Rin, leaving the room and running down the hall.  
  
Kagome got up and went to the door and locked it. A second later there was a loud thud. Kagome opened the door. Rin was sprawled on the ground looking up at her. "Kagome?" she said quietly.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yes, Rin?"  
  
"You said ask Sesshoumaru and he says ask you and you say ask him and he says ask you and-"  
  
"I get it, Rin."  
  
"Rin is confused. Why are you here?"  
  
"Go ask Sesshoumaru."  
  
Then Sesshoumaru yelled down the hall, "Tell her, Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah, tell me, Kagome."  
  
"You tell her!"  
  
"Tell her!"  
  
It went on this way for quite awhile without much change before Rin just gave up 'I wonder what I could do to pass by a few years...' she wondered.  
  
So Rin went up the stairs to her room, which in my opinion is too large for a 7 year old. Anyway, she set to playing with her dolls acting out the argument going on downstairs. She put on a deep voice and said, "Go ask Kagome." She made the doll that was supposed to be her run into the side of a box. She made her Kagome doll very squeaky and said "Go ask Sesshoumaru- sama," even though Kagome doesn't add -Sama to the end of his name, Rin does. Her dolls argued for quite some time before she got bored.  
  
She went off in search of paper and something to color with in her closet, which by the way, is very large. As she searched, she threw things. Fortunately, she was alone, or else there would be many casualties. "This isn't it. This is my bear." So she sat and played with the bear for awhile before tossing over her shoulder to join the pile. "Ooh! My sword!" she said picking up a small wooden sword Sesshoumaru had made for her. She waved it around for awhile, tearing the curtains. Sesshoumaru peeked in the doorway, but upon seeing this funny sight, he left to laugh by himself. She stopped waving the sword and "sheathed" it and threw it over her shoulder. Then she dove back into the closet to continue her search for paper. She ended her search, throwing the paper over her shoulder in the opposite direction of the pile. She then set to drawing pictures of all of the people she'd seen that day.  
  
Sesshoumaru returned soon after, and sat down next to her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Coloring."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"This one is you." She held up a picture  
  
"It's very good."  
  
"This one is Kagome." She held up another.  
  
"It's very good."  
  
"This one is me."  
  
"It's very good."  
  
"This one is all of us."  
  
"It's very good."  
  
"This is the other puppy guy."  
  
"It's very-wait a minute, why do you have pictures of him?"  
  
"He has cute ears."  
  
"Right... So what's that last one?"  
  
"That's Kagome's friend that you poisoned." She pointed to a girl lying on the ground. "And that," she pointed again, "is you and Kagome. See? She's scared. But I think she likes you. She thinks you're pretty."  
  
"I think she's pretty too."  
  
"She likes your tail, too." she paused. "How come you're face is turning red?"  
  
"How about if I read you a book."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Rin jumped up and ran once more into the closet, throwing things in her search for a book.  
  
"I can't find one, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Come with me and we'll find you a book."  
  
She jumped up on Sesshoumaru's back and snuggled up to his tail. "Are you quite happy?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
So they went in search of a book. He found a book of fairy tales, and not wanting to read the whole book, he decided to tell the stories as he remembered them from his childhood. Incidentally, his childhood was so long ago, he didn't remember quite the same stories as Rin.  
  
"Once there were three bears. Mama Bear, Papa Bear, and Baby Bear. One day Mama Bear made porridge. Mama Bear's was too cold and Papa Bear's was too hot. Baby Bear's was just right. They decided to go for a walk while they waited for their porridge to get to the right temperature. While they were gone, the wicked hanyou came and ate all the porridge. He didn't care if it was to hot, to cold or just right. Then, the evil hanyou set off to destroy the three bears' house. He broke the chairs and jumped on the beds. Finally, the three bears came home and when they found the evil Hanyou, they killed him and lived happily ever after."  
  
"That's not how it goes!"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Do you want to hear a story or not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, listen. Once there were three pigs."  
  
"Do you like the number three?"  
  
"Yes. Anyway, the three pigs left home to seek their fortune. The first pig saw a man selling some straw. He went and bought all the straw and built a house with it. The second pig bought some sticks and built a house with them. The third pig built his house with bricks. It also happened that in that same town, there was a wicked hanyou. He went to the first pig's house and said 'Little pig, little pig, let me come in!' and the pig said 'no!' and the evil hanyou said, 'then I'll huff and puff and blow your house down.' And he huffed and puffed and blew the house down. He ate the little pig and left to find the next pig. The wicked hanyou said, 'little pig, little pig, let me come in!' the pig said, 'No!' so the hanyou huffed and puffed and blew down his house too. And he ate him. So he went to the next pig, who had the brick house. The hanyou asked to come in and was turned away, so the hanyou huffed and he puffed, but he couldn't blow down the brick house. He kept on trying, and he huffed and puffed so hard that his lungs blew up."  
  
"That's not a nice story."  
  
"It was one of my favorites as a child."  
  
"The hanyou wasn't nice."  
  
"My brother is a hanyou. He isn't very nice. You should always stay far away from him."  
  
"Ok. But I still like his ears."  
  
"Let's get you back upstairs."  
  
"Has it been a few years yet?"  
  
"No. It's been about a two hours."  
  
"Is that almost a few years?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Ok."  
  
So Rin went back upstairs, where Sesshoumaru left her and dove once more into her closet in search of something to do. She found some far-too-large clothes. She entertained herself playing dress-up. After about an hour, she settled on a large floppy hat and a Kimono that's sleeves trailed along the ground, it was so big. She found something to tie it together with because it hung far too open. She went and found her toy sword, which she had trouble picking up with such long sleeves. When she finally got it, she played as though she were Sesshoumaru and her stuffed bear was Inuyasha. She had a very serious look on her face as she throttled the life out the poor bear. In the end, the bear was no longer a bear, but a pile of stuffing and Rin held and extra sword, which she had taken from the bear, which had just sat staring at her as she "killed" it.  
  
"I wonder if it's been a few years yet." She said to herself. She left the room and went to find Kagome. "Why did Sesshoumaru-Sama bring you here? You said you'd tell me in a few years and it's been a VERY long time."  
  
"Well, it's only been about three hours, Rin."  
  
"But, I want to know!"  
  
"Ok... Sit down here next to me. What have you been doing?"  
  
"Playing. I was being Sesshoumaru-Sama and my bear was the other puppy guy and I killed him!"  
  
"You killed Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"Hey! Don't change the subject!"  
  
"Ok... Well, when a demon is in heat..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
I assume you know what she's going to say, so I wont go into detail on Kagome explaining sex to Rin...  
  
I want to give a big thanks and a hug to my cousin. **hugs SJL** She helped me very much with this chapter, because I don't know what I would have come up with. I didn't want to use my last resort. I don't want them to mate for quite awhile.  
  
Next chapter, I think Anna and Inuyasha will read some more poetry. He still doesn't get the metaphor thing. She's going to explain figurative language to him. Honestly, how dense do you get... And I think Rin is going to ask Sesshoumaru-Sama for a second opinion, because she thinks sex is 'yucky' so she doesn't think Sesshoumaru would want that... Hehehe... At least she isn't asking Miroku about it...  
  
BTW, SJL will probably be helping a lot in the future, so expect a lot of SJL-osity.  
  
Also, Sesshoumaru's stories came from Samurai Jack. Aku was telling stories to the little kids to make Jack look bad. He didn't tell the three pigs as far as I remember, but he DID tell the Three Bears. So that ain't mine. Dammit.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Jean ^_^ 


	6. I Didn't Know He Could Write

Ok... I'm attempting some more Anna/Inuyasha-ness.  
  
I just got done watching Inuyasha and I'm very upset. Inuyasha sits there and lists to himself all this evil crap that Kikyo has done including trying to kill him and still is in love with her. They say love is blind, but surely he'd see by now that he deserves better. Especially since she can't possibly love him. Honestly, though, I'd have to say it is interesting having him in love with her because we know it can't happen. It would throw us off course forever! Lol, apparently so will "denying your destiny"... that Miroku is such a letch... ("I'm sure the father of your first child could be a man of the cloth" "What about your vow of chastity?")  
  
Anywho...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"It's not that difficult, Inuyasha. Let's see... If some walked up and called you a demon, that would be literal because it's true. If they called me a demon, either it's a metaphor, saying than I'm mean, or they're just stupid."  
  
"Like when I call Kagome a bitch? I don't really think she's a dog."  
  
"That's what I said the first time I tried to explain it." Anna gave an exasperated sigh and ran her fingers through her red hair. "Honestly, are you that dense?"  
  
"Yes! I am!" Inuyasha shouted, angry that she had said he was stupid. "I don't want to talk to you. I'm going to take a bath."  
  
"That's a new one." Anna said under her breath.  
  
"Are you saying I don't bathe?"  
  
"I'm saying you stink."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm human. I'm not supposed to be able to smell you from over here."  
  
"And what do I smell like?"  
  
"At my school in America, if you walk down the hallway in which the younger kids have their classes, a foul stench will reach your nose. The younger kids have just begun puberty and haven't learned the art of wearing deodorant. That's what you smell like now."  
  
"Kagome never told me I stink."  
  
"I'm sure she thought it."  
  
Inuyasha walked off in a huff, leaving Anna to contemplate all that was said. Maybe she'd gone a little overboard. He didn't really stink so badly, did he? Really, in all the times she'd been near him, it wasn't so bad. It was a strong manly scent. It was kind of comforting knowing he was near. Wait! what was she thinking? She didn't like him at all! She wished he would just dissolve into nothingness. Right?  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha waded in the cold water. He'd abandoned his clothes a while back. He was still angry about what Anna had said. She had called him stupid and told him stunk in the same conversation. He decided he wouldn't speak to her at all until she apologized. He might not have been the brightest crayon in the box, or may not have smelled like bed of roses, but it was pretty rude to come out and say it as she did. It almost actually hurt.  
  
***  
  
Anna had decided to go for a walk and hadn't gone very far when she found Inuyasha's clothes lying on the ground. She decided not to go any further, afraid of what she might accidentally walk in on. But still, 'His clothes really shouldn't be lying on the ground.' So she picked them up and started to hang them on a low branch of a nearby tree when she saw a piece of paper flutter down from the bundle in her arms. She hung up his clothes and bent down to pick up the paper. She saw many things she recognized from her book of Poe's poems. And these were only from the poems she'd had Inuyasha read. It was never a whole poem; just a few lines (or in the case of 'For Annie' a few stanzas) from each.  
  
The paper read:  
  
"Thou wast that all to me, love, For which my soul did pine- A green isle in the sea love, A fountain and a shrine, All wreathed in fairy fruits and Flowers And all the flowers were all mine."  
  
"Ah, less, less bright The stars of night Than the eyes of the radiant girl."  
  
"Thus I pacified Annie and kissed her, And tempted her out of her gloom- And conquered her scruples and gloom"  
  
"And so it lies happily, Bathing in many A dream of the truth And the beauty of Annie- Drowned in a bath of the tresses of Annie.  
  
She tenderly kissed me, She fondly caressed And then I fell gently To sleep on her breast- Deeply to sleep From the heaven of her breast.  
  
When the light was extinguished, She covered me warm, And she prayed to the angels To keep me from harm- To the queen of the angels To shield me from harm  
  
But my heart it is brighter Than all of the many Stars in the sky, For it sparkles with Annie- It glows with the light Of the love of my Annie With the thought of the light Of the love of my Annie."  
  
"And this maiden she lived with no other thought Than to love and be loved by me.  
  
But we loved with a love that was more than love- I and my Annabel Lee-  
  
But our love it was stronger by far than the Love Of those who were older than we- Of many far wiser than we- And neither the angels in Heaven above, Nor the demons down under the sea, Can ever dissever my soul from the soul Of the beautiful Annabel Lee-  
  
For the moon never beams, without bringing me Dreams Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright Eyes Of the beautiful Annabel Lee."  
  
To say that Anna was shocked was an understatement. Did Inuyasha write this? She didn't even know Inuyasha could write. If it really was him that wrote it, why did he do it? He never mentioned liking the poems to her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome finished her explanation of why Sesshoumaru needed a mate to Rin, and what a mate was to do... Needless to say, Rin thought it was all very "yucky." So she went for a second opinion.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Yes, Rin?"  
  
"I want to ask you something."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Well, Kagome told me..." and she went on to explain to Sesshoumaru what Kagome had told her, "...And that's what she said."  
  
"Was there something you didn't understand?"  
  
"You mean you really DO that?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll understand someday."  
  
Rin couldn't believe there were actually people that would do such a thing. Especially her Sesshoumaru-sama! Whoever came up with that must have either been really sick or really bored. She wished she hadn't asked.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Ok, I'm done... For now...  
  
Ok, so the poems...  
  
All were by Edgar Allen Poe.  
  
Here are the poems and what part of the poem its from in order.  
  
1) To One in Paradise, Stanza 1  
  
2) Eulalie, Stanza 2, Lines 6-8  
  
3) Ulalume-A Ballad, Stanza 8, Lines 72-74  
  
4) For Annie, Stanzas 11-13 and 15, Lines 67-84 and 95-102  
  
5)Annabel Lee, Stanza 1, Lines 5-6  
Stanza 2, Lines 9-10  
Stanza 5, Lines 27-33  
Stanza 6, Lines 34-37  
  
Ok, I love ya, buh-bye!  
  
Jean ^_^ 


	7. It's Wishful Thinking I Guess

Don't worry... I'll try to give Sesshoumaru his stoic-ness back, as Sama- sama has so kindly pointed out. I like Sam-sama. She's great. She understands that I prefer kind criticism to 'this is crap.' Though I haven't been flamed for this one yet, you should have seen the essay I wrote about abortion... Whoa! I got so many flames I was afraid my story would spontaneously combust! I had to profusely thank the two people that reviewed nicely. That's right. Two!  
  
Now Maybe I'll get some nice happy reviews telling me how wonderful I am! ^_^  
  
(That means you, Sam-sama!)  
  
If you have minor suggestions that won't screw up the plot too much, I'd be glad to hear them. Right now, I'm just passing time until it gets all romanticy-like... I need silly fights for Anna and Inuyasha... btw, in case you haven't gotten it, he already likes her. That's what all the poetry was. I also need stuff for Sesshoumaru and Kagome to do... Rin is so easy to work with. She's like me only shorter. Lol. I need something to happen, I just don't know what... once enough time has passed, I can't pick up again all by myself! But help, please, until then!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is this?" Anna asked holding out the paper with the poems on it.  
  
"That's mine!" Inuyasha shouted snatching the paper away from her.  
  
"I just found it yesterday. I wasn't purposely invading your privacy. But now that I've found it, I can't help but wonder why you wrote those particular parts of those particular poems."  
  
"Those were my favorites."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. It's wishful thinking, I guess."  
  
"What?"  
  
Inuyasha clapped a hand over his mouth and ran off, leaving Anna stunned. That night, when he came back, he refused to say a word, no matter what Anna said or did. She couldn't coax a word out of him for a few days, and even when he did start talking to her again, the paper was never mentioned.  
  
************************************  
  
"Sesshoumaru, is that really what you're going to do with Kagome?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Eeeeeeewwwwwwwww..."  
  
"Stop that, Rin."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"Go play with Jaken."  
  
"But, Jaken doesn't like to play with me."  
  
"Tell him that if he doesn't, I'll have to hurt him."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Later, when Sesshoumaru went to see what it was they were doing, he learned that Rin's idea of playing with Jaken was running around in circles around him, him trying to follow, but getting dizzy and falling.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** ************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
See? Just killing time. Badly, I might add. This is becoming very forced and therefore, crappy. If you just give me one funny line, I could get an entire chapter out of it, if it's good.  
  
K, I Luv You, Buh-Bye!  
  
Jean ^_^ 


	8. Mate

On my honor, I will try... (Doesn't care much for Girl Scouts, but uses half of the Girl Scout promise for everything...) to give Sess/Kagome more to do... There will probably be a lot of Rin stuff because I still have to make Kagome like Sesshoumaru at least a little before all the other stuff happens...  
  
Sama-sama, you're the greatest!  
  
You know what I noticed the other day? The guy that does Sesshoumaru's voice sounds a lot like the guy that does Aoshi's voice in Rurouni Kenshin. I love listening to them talk... Unfortunately, neither talks much.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Kagome?" asked Rin quietly. Kagome was still asleep. "Kagome are you still asleep?"  
  
"Yes," said Kagome, rolling over to try to sleep some more.  
  
"But I'm booooored!"  
  
"Go play with Jaken."  
  
"Why does everyone always tell me to play with Jaken? I don't like Jaken."  
  
"Go play with the dog..." She fell back to sleep.  
  
"The dog? Oh! Sesshoumaru doesn't play much. He's much too busy."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why... Could you come back later? I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"It's halfway through the day!"  
  
"What?" Kagome sat up quickly. She hadn't realized it was so late. But she'd stayed up so late thinking that getting up early would have put her on the verge of clawing someone's eyes out... Which, really, she was in the mood to do anyway. The waiting was hard. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't want to stay here. She wanted to go play with Shippo or talk to Sango and she really, really wanted to go home to her mother. She missed listening to Sango yelling at Miroku all of the time and she missed Inuyasha, even though he wasn't exactly the most charming guy ever, she even missed Koga. You know Kagome's lonely if she misses Koga... Sesshoumaru hadn't so much as looked at her in a few days and seemingly took no notice of her. She was starting to wonder if he would notice if she ran away. She knew better than to try it, though. He very well may kill her, then. 'He may do that, anyway...' she thought. A new sense of defeat washed over her. There was nothing she could do but wait.  
  
"Kagome, get up!" Rin finally yelled, pulling Kagome out of her thoughts.  
  
Kagome stumbled out of bed and followed Rin to wherever she was leading her. Outside, it seemed.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru was talking to himself today. He didn't used to do that."  
  
"That's great, Rin. Really."  
  
"He was talking about you."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Wanna know what he said?"  
  
"Not especially. Is there a point to this? Where are we going?"  
  
"Just for a walk. I just think you should know that Sesshoumaru thinks you smell good."  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You need to stop listening when people are talking to themselves. At the very least, stop repeating what you hear."  
  
"But he thinks you're very pretty and you smell good. And he thinks that tomorrow will be a nice day for... well... you know."  
  
"What?!" Tomorrow? That didn't leave her much time... And he didn't even bother to tell her?  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" said Kagome timidly. After looking for him for so long, she had absolutely no idea what to say. Sesshoumaru turned to face her, which she took as a cue to keep talking. "Rin said that you..."  
  
"That I..."  
  
"That you wanted to mate... Tomorrow."  
  
"Yes." He went back to staring off into space as he had been when she found him.  
  
"Where you even going to tell me?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"You don't understand how hard this is for me, do you?"  
  
"Quite honestly, I don't much care."  
  
Kagome stood, mouthing silently looking oddly like a fish before she stormed off in a huff.  
  
'But I do care,' thought Sesshoumaru, 'that's why I've already put it off so long, but I can only wait so long...'  
  
He stared into the black clouds above him. He wanted almost desperately to do it that night. But he would wait as long as he possibly could. He didn't want to hurt her, but as long as he'd waited, what choice did he have now?  
  
Kagome sat alone, trying to no avail to make light of her situation. She was trying to think of all of the good things about Sesshoumaru, trying to force herself to like him at least a little. 'Well, He's good looking... there isn't really even a word for it... he's smart... he's not the nicest of people, but he hasn't tried to hurt me... recently...' In the end, she decided he was too terrible. Of course, she still didn't want to give up her virginity to him, but what other choice did she have? She wished the next day would never come.  
  
But it did. She dreaded the night all day. In the end, however, she still found herself pinned to the wall by Sesshoumaru. He was kissing her and she really had no choice but to kiss back. She knew resistance was futile. When her mouth was released now and then, she would try to plead, but Sesshoumaru either could not or would not stop. "Your negotiating skills are not very good. And I am not an easy one to negotiate with," he commented. He just continued with what he was doing, paying no mind to all Kagome said. Honestly, he was a good catch in this department and Kagome knew it, but she refused to acknowledge it. She wouldn't allow him even that small amount of satisfaction.  
  
************************************  
  
"No, Anna, I don't want any!" Inuyasha said, moving farther away from Anna. Anna ate another piece of chocolate.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't like chocolate," he mumbled.  
  
"What kind of sick person doesn't like chocolate?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"It makes me sick." He mumbled. ************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Better, Sam-sama?  
  
Sorry I took so long. I was stuck. What with finishing up WTBHSB and beginning MINAP, there wasn't time for my two favorite-est puppies in the whole world!  
  
Sushi and Sake,  
  
Jean ^_^ 


	9. Mate Inu & Anna

I know it seems like years pass between chapters, but when is there time? This whole going-to-school thing really eats up your free time... Plus my dad wants me to use my internet time between 5 and 8, so I don't have time after school, even though I get home at 3:30 **sheepish smile** I know, I know... I'm lazy... and I type slow... I ought to just send my notebook to Sam-sama now and then and have her type it for me... She types faster than Kenshin runs (very). But then it would still take awhile... Sam-sama lives so far away!!!! **cries** If I had to move last year, couldn't I have moved to somewhere with at least decent schools? Well, McKell sucked... I like GCHS (sorry Sam-sama... I'm such a nerd... I love my Algebra class... and English...**sheepish grin again**)  
  
Anyway... Enough with the notes...  
  
PS... No one caught on about the Inuyasha-Doesn't-Like-Chocolate thing...  
  
Who feeds their dog chocolate? lol  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I'm never ever speaking to you again!" yelled Anna as Inuyasha walked away with a guilty look. I guess that's what happens when you "spy" on a girl in a bath. He hadn't been spying though. He'd learned not to spy from Kagome. He'd been just as shocked as she had to find himself staring at her naked (not to mention wet) form, which, coincidently was very attractive. He hadn't wanted to see that... Well... Truth be told, he had, but not right then... And with her consent. And preferably... okay, we'll not get into that... But anyway... Anna wasn't speaking to him. And for some reason, that bothered him. Was this, perhaps, because he loved her? This had gotten easier to say considering Kagome had been gone for a long time, as had Kikyo. He hadn't said it out loud, though... Maybe if he had, Anna wouldn't have been so angry with him. He'd all but said it to her face once, by accident, but she hadn't gotten it, as far as he knew. But since she wasn't speaking with him, he wasn't speaking with her either. The two of them were so stubborn. (This author may have to call upon the wisdom of the great... Shippo!)  
  
"Anna, where's Inuyasha?" asked Sango. Where had she come from? Anna wondered.  
  
"How would I know? We aren't speaking." Sango looked at her strangely. "What?" asked Anna.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on, Sango, it's never nothing..."  
  
"I just think it's silly. It's usually just you and Inuyasha alone. Are you just going to be quiet forever?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and went to find Inuyasha. Miroku and Shippo came a few moments later, out of breath. "Did Sango come by here?"  
  
"She went that way," said Anna listlessly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Shippo. He was pretty smart for his age.  
  
"Inuyasha and I aren't speaking."  
  
"What did he do now?  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Did you do something?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then why aren't you speaking?"  
  
Anna shrugged like a small child accused of stealing a cookie.  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"But..."  
  
"It's stupid."  
  
"Then why aren't you speaking to him? Maybe he'd have apologized for whatever he did or explained that it was a misunderstanding if you hadn't been so quick to judge that it was worthy of such a punishment. He loves you a lot, you know."  
  
But speaking would mean admitting she had been wrong.  
  
***  
  
"What's wrong with you now? asked Inuyasha, to a still silent Anna.  
  
Anna was acting rather sluggish today. She had been silent for a few days now. She'd taken this whole not-talking thing to the next level. She refused to laugh, sigh, and even breathe loudly.  
  
"Now what have I done to offend the almighty Annie?"  
  
No sound.  
  
"Will you ever talk?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Is there something you want me to do?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
She wrote something. Inuyasha leaned over to read it. "I want to go home."  
  
"Well, who's stopping you?"  
  
She pointed at him.  
  
"Right... You came with Kagome... You can't go on your own..."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"I don't want to take you there."  
  
She looked at him strangely.  
  
"If I take you home, you won't want to come back."  
  
She wrote again. "They must be worried."  
  
"You think the world just stopped because you're gone? That the whole world cares?"  
  
She really looked hurt. Inuyasha could see tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Annie, I didn't mean it. I bet the whole world is crying now. Just for you."  
  
She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I'll take you home. But we have to do something first. If you're mine, you'll have to come back."  
  
Anna looked at him quizzically.  
  
"You know what I mean, Annie."  
  
She smiled. She was just making sure.  
  
***  
  
"How did I do, Inuyasha?" asked Anna, the next morning.  
  
"Hey, you're talking! I was just getting used to it, too..."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Frustrating. Great, honestly, but still frustrating. I was kinda afraid something was wrong because you never made a sound... You gotta quit that being-quiet stuff..."  
  
"That was hard... You have no idea how hard it was to keep quiet."  
  
"Then why bother?"  
  
"I'm too stubborn for my own good I guess. I thought I was going home today?"  
  
"Well, could we sleep a few more hours first? I'm still tired."  
  
"I'll wake you up later..."  
  
************************************  
  
"Kagome, why are you here?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I did what I needed to already. I'd have thought you'd have left by now."  
  
"I didn't know I was supposed to leave."  
  
"Didn't you want to? I know you were not pleased with my bringing you here."  
  
"No. I wasn't..."  
  
"Then why are you still here?"  
  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
  
Sesshomaru said nothing.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Do you really have to go?" he asked. Kagome was shocked. Did he want her to stay? And if he did, why did he not just hold her there, rather than ask what she wanted.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
  
"If you will agree to kill the child, that would be most satisfactory."  
  
"Kill... what?"  
  
"The child we have created would be like my half-breed brother. I could not stand that."  
  
"I didn't even know I was pregnant and you already want to kill my baby?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But I can't let you kill my baby! What kind of mother would I be, then?"  
  
"So killing the child would distress you greatly?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then he may live. Just not here. Find him a home elsewhere."  
  
Did Sesshomaru just relent to her pleading? Creepy...  
  
"May I go to visit Inuyasha? I'm sure he and Anna would be able to care for him."  
  
Truth be told, Sesshomaru could not imagine Inuyasha caring for a child, but if Kagome thought he could do it, who was he to disagree? What was he becoming? It should be the other way around. Who was she to disagree with him? "You've got awhile before the issue must be confronted. Once the child is born, do with him what you wish, just as long as he does not end up here."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
So, how was that?  
  
Should the kid die?  
  
What should I name him?  
  
I think next chapter I'll skip ahead... I'm so anxious to write about the baby! I can't help it!  
  
Sushi and Sake,  
Jean ^_^x 


End file.
